


Eye Makeup

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Florence Cousland, Maria Hawke and Dea Adaar [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Eye Makeup, Gen, eyeshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: They had been walking through the Hinterlands for hours, and despite her stamina, Dea was beginning to tire.





	Eye Makeup

They had been walking through the Hinterlands for hours, and despite her stamina, Dea was beginning to tire. The mild chill that seeped through her armour was doing little to help her situation. She yawned, reaching up to rub at her eyes. As her hand dropped back down to her side, she remembered that she was wearing her favourite eyes makeup. 

“Shit!” She murmured softly, wiping her hand on the soft fur of her armour. Hopefully there would be a mirror at the next camp so she could fix it. Until then, she could only hope that nobody would notice. 


End file.
